Twenty Six
by Goddess of All Knowing-ness
Summary: 26 drabbles in a story form, and each with a certain theme. Wol/Yu, Yo/Con, G/G, Gi/Mur, A/A, and yaoi AND m-preg.
1. A is for Anger

#1:

A is for Anger

Drabbles in a story-like sequence, that I had, HAD to get outta my brain! I hope you enjoy my maddness.

Also doesn't really follow the 2nd season of the anime.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that belongs to Kyo Kara Maoh! I do however own my ideas and characters.

* * *

He was angry that was a tell-tale sign. The air around him crackled angrily, heating up slightly. The servants and soldiers that were in his way were fleeing. They wanted to be no where near him or close to him when he exploded.

Wolfram marched angrily to the Maou's office, hoping to run into Yuuri. The consort of the Maou, yes Yuuri finally admitted his feelings to Wolfram, and a few days after Yuuri's sixteenth birthday, the two were wed. And the two of them couldn't be happier. Wolfram had his Maou, and Yuuri his golden Prince.

The reason Wolfram was marching so angrily was the news he had just discovered from Gisela. Wolfram knew it was possible but didn't think the wimpy Maou would remember.

Finally he reached his destination, and pushed the doors open with a forceful _bang_.

Yuuri startled, looked up from the paperwork he was signing and noticed his blonde husband's death stare.

"W...Wolfram you scared me! As excited as I am to see you, may I uh ask what the death glare is for?" Yuuri asked slightly afraid.

"You…you…oh you!!" Wolfram screeched out. "I should be happy, in fact we both should be happy, but right now I can only feel anger towards you, wimpy husband…and ….w…wimp…" Wolfram said his lip trembling. Yuuri didn't know if it was from anger or something else.

Yuuri left his seat, walked over to his husband gave him a soothing hug and a loving kiss to his cheek. "Will you tell me what is bothering you?" Yuuri asked softly ignoring the wimp comments for another time.

"I'm….well…I'm pregnant." Wolfram rushed out. The comforting smile Yuuri had on his face slowly started to disappear and led to a confused one. "Haha…I'm sorry what was that?" Yuuri asked hoping he heard his husband wrong.

Wolfram's anger returned full force 'must be the hormones or something' he thought to himself. But clearly his mind and mouth weren't working together because what Wolfram yelled was "I'm P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T wimp!!" A deafening silence fell between the Maou and Consort.

Wolfram finally opened his eyes his angry and yelling left him feeling exhausted. When he looked over at Yuuri he was crying and had a goofy grin on his face.

Yuuri felt the excitement, the pride, and happiness bubble up inside of him. He was going to be a father! His excitement turned to over protectiveness. He barked out "Why are you on your feet? Shouldn't you be in bed?" And he rushed over to the shocked Wolfram and gently pushed him into a comfy chair.

"Yuuri…Yuuri are you ok with this?" Wolfram asked quietly.

"Wolfram…I couldn't be happier." Yuuri replied.

Yuuri scratched at the back of his head and on his face was an awkward smile. He looked over to his husband, and Wolfram looked back confused almost.

"Umm…so when do we uh tell your family about this?" Yuuri asked nervously. He was still reeling from the memories of his wedding. He gulped nervously thinking about Cheri-sama's "bear hug of death and mass amounts of cleavage" and the talks about breaking their baby brother's heart from both Gwendal and Conrad.

Wolfram's left eyebrow started to twitch…'is that ALL he can think about??' the blonde thought. Suddenly Wolframs anger returned full force.

"WIMP!!" was screamed loudly and everyone in the castle could hear.

* * *

So whatcha think?? I hope I didn't make them seem O.O.C... review if you like!! 'Memba to be nice :)

Woot first chapter done!! Whew is more like it!!


	2. B is for Brothers

#2

B is for Brother(s)

Brotherly fluff of the nicest kind of course!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that belongs to Kyo Kara Maoh! I do however own my ideas and characters.

* * *

Yuuri picked at his collar nervously, sweat pulled on his forehead, and his breathing became shorter and shorter. He didn't know talking to them would make him end up in this situation, honestly he thought he would get a bigger break if he was honest to them.

Murata was no help what-so-ever, Yuuri decided, and Wolfram, well his poor Wolfram was desperately trying to keep the peace between Yuuri and _them_.

'Really this is completely ridiculous; the two of them have no tactic or anything!' Wolfram thought helplessly and a little surprised. He would never imagine the over protect-ness and the rash thought to disperse of the beloved Maou.

Yuuri sucked in a calming breath, slowed down his beating heart, and faced Shin Makoku's deadliest warriors. "Now Conrad and Gwendal, glaring at me or threatening me isn't going to change anything. "Wolfram is pregnant and I won't leave, go anywhere, anything!! I love him, so umm put the swords away? Ahh…please?" Yuuri said determine with only a few wavering.

Wolfram had tears in his eyes, 'Damn hormones' he thought, after hearing Yuuri's speech, and he quickly turned to his brothers and barked out" Enough!"

Conrad and Gwendal turned to look at the blonde prince with their looks of death still on their face.

"Both of you are behaving like children! Threatening the Maou, my husband! You should feel ashamed! The nerve!" Wolfram lectured to his stunned older brothers.

"Wolfram you must understand where we…" Conrad tried to explain but was quickly cut off by his younger brother.

"No! I don't want to know what fools think…it is almost beneath me!" Sniffed a disinterested Wolfram.

Meanwhile Yuuri stood in the background shocked beyond all means at the exchange going on in front of him. The yelling match the followed Wolfram's statement was almost comical, but Yuuri kept his opinion to himself. He kinda liked being alive and all.

'I've faced countless enemies, screaming fan girls, and Cheri-sama, but nothing; nothing can compare to two older sword wielding brothers defending their baby brother.' Yuuri mused. Becoming more confident, he walked over to Wolfram (who was in mid tirade) grabbed his hand and pulled him towards an exit. Wolfram to say in the least was stunned and gracious. The yelling was giving him a headache and he was hungry.

The royal couple left, leaving behind two older brothers thinking of their actions.

'Well at least I know he is happy, they both are, it…it is refreshing.' Thought a certain brunette, he walked away to find the royal couple to apologize for his harsh judgment and life threatening.

Leaving behind the eldest of Cheri-sama's children to brood over what just happened. 'His baby brother was pregnant…was married…and seemed like he didn't need him anymore.' A cranky grey haired man thought.

'Better start knitting something…cute.' The warrior thought to himself, that and the future niece/nephew to spoil.

A bone-chilling squeal was heard through the castle. Gwendal's normal look of crabbiness vanished and one of horror replaced it. 'M…Mother…she found out!' And Gwendal could only picture the look of horror on the Maou's face. That image brought him some form of revenge for defiling his precious baby brother.

He walked towards his room ready knit, oh yes he could already tell it was going to be a long 9 months.

* * *

I thank my mother everyday she didn't give me older brothers, my younger brother I feel for. 3 older sisters...lol

Review if you like! Thanks to those who did! It was apperciated!!


	3. C is for Crying

#3

C is for Crying

Kinda short, just some hormones on Wolfram's part ;)

Major fluff alert!! And anybody need a kleenex??

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Kyo Kara Maou, I do however own my ideas and characters.

* * *

Yuuri laid in his bed with his husband just thinking about today's events. He and Wolfram had decided to visit Earth to tell his family of the great news. 'Wrong choice' the young Maou thought. Their visit started out normal enough, wet and a lot of happy squealing from his mother.

Telling his parents was hard, they asked a lot of questions that Yuuri really didn't have the answers to.

And then the crying started. First from his mother who couldn't be happier, second from his husband who didn't even know why he was crying!!

Yuuri was really at a lost as what to do, but it was ok because Wolfram cleared it up for him by sniffling out a very distinguished "Wimp.". Yuuri then knew what to do. He went over to his husband gave him a hug and brought out some tissues.

His mother over her crying by now, started to squeal loudly and pointing out to Shouma about "Their love, and how come he doesn't comfort her anymore." Shouma figured he would be in for a long day.

Finally Yuuri mused, they ended back in Shin Makoku and _it _stopped. The crying finally stopped. Conrad found them in the fountain, noticed the tear tracks on Wolfram's face. He turned and gave Yuuri one of the nicest but scariest smile…ever.

"So how was the visit Heika?" Conrad asked nicely, trying to push away his anger for seeing his little brother so upset.

"Could have been better I guess. I mean my mother made Wolfram cry!" The young Maou answered with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Wimp! Your mother did not make me cry! I…well I did not cry! Weller-kyo just…leave us alone!" Wolfram yelled. Yuuri noticed it first: the bottom lip trembling, the stuttering, and the tears pooling in his eyes. The crying, it was back!!

"Wolf…why don't we go back to our room had just the two of us have a nice small dinner? Hmm…? Wouldn't that be nice?" Yuuri try to coax the blonde, lest a tantrum cam about.

"Fine…I…I think that would be…be nice." Wolfram mumbled.

Thus leading to Yuuri sitting in bed with his husband reflecting over the day's event, and how a hormonal Wolfram was going to make his life more interesting…that was for sure.

* * *

I feel for any woman who has had a child...and for every other woman(including myself) who has to put up with hormones...every month. But I do have to say crying can get you what you want...GO GIRLS!! WOOT WOOT!! lol...yes I know I am a nutcase :)

Review if you like!! And for those who did, I thank you from the bottom of my yaoi-obsessed heart!! (lol)  
Thanks!!


	4. D is for Daughter

#4

D is for Daughter

What does Greta think of having a new brother/sister??

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs Kyo Kara Maou, I do however own my ideas and characters.

* * *

Greta didn't understand all the excitement. In fact she almost didn't like this baby getting all the attention. She wanted to be happy, really she did, but in 7 months this "baby" was going to come and then no one would want to spend time with her.

"It isn't fair! Yuuri and Wolfram are MY daddies! I… don't think I want to share." The young princess said out loud, not noticing the impressive figure in the shadow.

Gwendal knew that his niece, yes his niece, was hurting. She hid it well from her parents, but Gwendal knew. He knew because he went through the same thing twice. Being the oldest was hard and experiencing the attention loss was also hard.

"Greta." Gwendal said. Greta jumped and turned around and gasped. She didn't think anyone would hear her, or in that matter notice her.

"Gwendal, I… I'm sorry." The princess said her eyes downcast. She looked up only when she felt a hand on her head.

"Greta, there is nothing to be sorry of. You will be a big sister, that means responsibilities and to be this child's protector. You are the Maou's daughter but going to be a big sister. You should be happy not sad." Gwendal said a hint of warmness in his voice saved only for her and another person.

Greta thought about what he said. 'I am going to be a big sister, something I've always wanted. And I guess I knew deep down that Yuuri and Wolfram won't love me less. I…I gotta try and be the best big sister ever!' She gave a big hug to Gwendal and ran along to find Yuuri and Wolfram.

'Cute…' was Gwendal's only thought as he made his way back to his office.

"Gretaaaa! Greta. Where are you?" The young Maou shouted, looking all over the place looking for his young daughter. Finally he spotted her running in his direction.

"Finally, silly girl Wolfram and I were looking all over the place for you!" Yuuri said his big goofy smile on his face as he looked at his daughter.

"Really? You were looking for me?" Greta asked.

"Of course! Wolfram and I wanted to go on a picnic with you before the castle gets crazy and before your new brother or sister come." Yuuri said.

Greta looked up at him, and nothing in Shin Makoku or the World was going to stop the smile that threatened her face. 'They want me! I can't believe I thought otherwise.' The young princess said.

She grabbed Yuuri's hand and dragged him to their favorite picnic spot. Greta spotted Wolfram, dropped Yuuri's hand and ran over to her other father. She stopped suddenly in front of him, gave him a huge smile and a hug. Greta whispered into Wolfram's ear a quiet "Thank You". Wolfram to say in the least was surprised.

Yuuri noticed the exchange and was happy to see that sad look on Greta's face disappear. He noticed her walking around the castle with a frumpy look.

Yuuri finally reached the pair only to get a glare from his husband.

"Wimp, what took you so long to find our daughter? I was out here waiting with all this good food, hungry, and you show up late!" Wolfram snipped out.

"Wolf, I tried to find her I swear! This castle is so huge, and uh I kinda umm got lost, but now it is ok because I found Greta and now we can eat!" Yuuri rushed out hoping his husband wasn't going to yell at him anymore.

Wolfram muttered"wimp" under his breath, turned to the picnic blanket and handed out found.

Greta had a smile on her face, her earlier fears erased thanks to Gwendal and her parent's lover for her. Sitting on the picnic blanket listening to her fathers bicker, 'There is no where I would rather be' she thought. Greta knew that no baby would change her parents' feelings toward her, or her feelings toward them. She was happy that now she would be a big sister.

* * *

Knew big ol'Gwendal was a softie!

Just some fluff I guess. lol, I'm not a big sister, though I do feel like I have to apologize to mine for stealing all the attention...

Review if you like! Thanks to those who did!


	5. E is for Embracing

#5

E is for Embracing

I decided to go for it! Just some Wolfram x Yuuri...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maou, I do however own my ideas and charaters. :)

* * *

Wolfram felt his spine shiver when ever he saw that look from Yuuri. Yuuri's heated glance made Wolfram knees buckle and he was at a loss for breath. Wolfram didn't know if his heart was beating faster due to his hormones or just for the strong love he felt for his husband.

Yuuri shot his husband the _look_. The one that said" You're mine, all mine." He couldn't help it. With Wolfram being 3 months pregnant, his fiery blonde was fiercer, something that made the young Maou shiver at night just in anticipation.

Yuuri walked over to where Wolfram was sitting and telling a story to Greta. He plopped down next to his blonde bombshell and proceeded to nuzzle his neck. Yuuri embraced him from behind now, intent on making sure Wolfram's face was a cherry red.

Wolfram knew what his husband was doing, knew it was wrong, but oh it felt so nice.

"Greta would you mind if I stole Wolfram away from you?" Yuuri asked his daughter hoping that she wouldn't mind.

"No I don't mind at all Yuuri! I know parents need their alone time, I think I will go and help Anissina." The young princess said to her parents. Because in fact she didn't want to listen to anymore stories!

Wolfram felt his face go red, his heart started to beat uncontrollably; he knew what Yuuri wanted to do and what he wanted to do to him. 'Damn hormones!' Wolfram thought.

Yuuri hauling himself up turned to his blonde knight to help him up. Wolfram looked uncomfortable, embarrassed. Yuuri noticed the problem, and almost felt sorry for his knight.

"All the more reason to follow me…Wolfram" Yuuri purred out almost liking Wolfram's blush becoming worse.

The pair walked into their room, locked the door behind them, wanting no disruptions, and preceded to kiss each other softly. The soft kissing continued until Wolfram felt the back of his knees hit the bed. Yuuri lowered him down softly against the bed, ever careful of Wolfram's growing belly.

Yuuri planted small kisses along Wolfram's jaw all the way down to his neck and then back up. Wolfram moaned in pleasure, his mouth opening slightly. Yuuri took advantaged and planted a heated kiss on Wolfram's mouth. Their two tongues battled for dominance, hands groping each other. Yuuri was the first one to break the kiss and began to move his hand down Wolfram's body. His mouth planting butterfly kisses on Wolfram's face, jaw, and neck.

Wolfram was enjoying the sensations brought on from his king. He moaned when he felt Yuuri grab him through his pants. Yuuri hearing this used his free hand and began to dispose of Wolfram's pants, intent on pleasuring his knight. Wolfram felt what he was doing and the only thing he could do was moan and mewl in pleasure.

"Y…Yuuriii!" The blonde managed to get up, shooting the Maou a glare telling Yuuri to hurry up.

Yuuri smirked and gave into his knight, pulling Wolfram's pants to his ankle, and that ridiculous thong underwear, also pulled down to his knees. Wolfram shuddered at the cold air hitting his warm body. Yuuri took Wolfram's length into his mouth. Wolfram bucked his hips at the sensation, grunting for completion. Yuuri sucked, kiss, and licked Wolfram, while one hand began to pump the rest of Wolfram's length.

A moaned "Yuuri" was heard and Wolfram found his release. His head plopped into the pillows behind him, as he heard Yuuri rustle around. Wolfram found his underwear and his pants being pulled back up. Wolfram then felt his husband crawl up besides him and embrace him.

"I love you Wolfram, I really do." Yuuri replied. Wolfram whose eyes began to flutter closed whispered out "I love you too, wimp."

Wolfram fell asleep in the warm, loving embrace of his Maou, and let a content smile reach his face.

* * *

Ok so that was my first lime!!

Jeez was that hot or what?? Lol...sorry excited for my first limoney!!

Review if you like, and thanks to those who did!! Meant the world to me!! :)


	6. F is for Family

#6

F is for Family

Fluff and the ever loving dysfunctional family :3

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything that belongs to Kyo Kara Maou, I do however own my ideas and characters.

* * *

Yuuri smiled at the people gathered around the dinner table. His friends, no his family was gathered around the table all laughing and smiling and enjoying themselves.

Murata sat next to Gisela secretly holding her hand under the table. He confessed his feelings to her, she surprised, accepted them and told him of her own feelings. The couple was taking things slow.

Yozak sat next to Conrad, his captain and best friend. No confessions were made, but Yozak was half mazoku, he could wait a lifetime for the captain if he had too. Conrad was just excited to see his spy friend back in one piece.

Gwendal the ever stoic mazoku sat next to Gunter, the ever poetic mazoku. Gunter knew there would be a time and place for their confessions. He long ago gave up every loving the Maou, instead he thought of Yuuri as a brother. Gwendal sat at the table, his stoic mask never slipping, but to one who knew him well enough he was bubbling with happiness.

Cheri-sama sat next to her granddaughter, observing her children around her. It felt nice for the ex-Maou to be surrounded by love and happiness. Greta was excited she could see all of her uncle's so happy. Greta noticed the "single" people, and decided as the Maou's daughter to play match-maker.

Wolfram was sitting next Yuuri, holding his hand, and beaming in total happiness. He had his Maou, was with child, and his family was happy. The blonde knight couldn't have ever asked for more. Ok maybe he would ask Shinou for Yuuri to stop being a cheater, but that was beside the point.

Yuuri tapped on his glass to get everyone's attention. Of course no one paid any attention because well tapping glass to get someone's attention was an Earth tradition. Yuuri attempted several more times to get the attention of the other diners, but the only attention he had was Wolfram's. And he only had his attention out of annoyance.

Wolfram felt his anger slowly rise; he stood up, and banged his hands on the table. That got everyone's attention. "The wimp has something he would like to say" Wolfram snipped out. He sat down in his seat waiting for whatever Yuuri had to say.

"Geez…Wolfram! I would have gotten their attention sooner!" The young Maou said.

"Just say whatever you have to say, and be done with it." Wolfram bit out. Meanwhile during the exchange everyone was quietly laughing, but keeping it to themselves, not wishing to anger Wolfram anymore.

"Ok, so what I wanted to say was Thank You. I wanted to say thank you to every one of you. Thank you for choosing to stay by my side, thank you for not giving up hope in me and in Shin Makoku. Thank for showing me my place here, I couldn't ask for better friends…no not friends, I couldn't ask for a better family. You all have become too important to me, and to see everyone sit around the table laughing and enjoying yourselves, it touches my soul. I want to say thank you, friends that turned into family." The young Maou said.

"Cheers!" Yuuri said and raised his glass towards the others, the others in a state of shock. The speech was unexpected and had some (Wolfram, Gunter, and Greta) in tears.

The first one to break the odd silence was Conrad; he too picked up his glass and raised it to Yuuri.

"To family" was Conrad's reply.

The others followed. A nice round of "To family" was heard throughout the dinning room. Yuuri sat back down in his seat. He turned to Wolfram and whispered "I love you."

Wolfram blushed, which didn't go unnoticed by Murata. He started to laugh, making Wolfram angry, which made Gwendal's face acquire more wrinkles, which then made Cheri-sama squeal about "not very handsome and Anissina won't love him", which made Gunter fall to the floor in jealousy, which made Yozak (was sitting next to him) spill his drink over Conrad, which made Conrad jump up, and which made Yuuri bang is head in frustration.

Greta and Gisela sat their amused as the Maou tried to stop his husband from barbequing Murata. They watched as Yozak offered to clean up Conrad, noticing the first blush on Conrad's face. Also the pair noticed Gwendal trying to reassure his mother his face is fine and to Gunter that he didn't love Anissina.

Greta giggled softly, Gisela smirked and raised her glass to the young princess and said "To family it is! We wouldn't have it any other way would we Greta?"

Greta could only shake her head "No", she was laughing too much to say an answer. Greta could only thank the heavens for being adopted into this warm albeit crazy family.

* * *

They all are such a dysfunctional family sometimes...  
I figured I wanted to try a Gisela and Murata story, I think Gisela can put Murata in his place! lol

Review if you like!! Thanks to those who did!! Update in probably a day :)


	7. G is for Great

#7

Green is for Great!

Some more fluff, and I mean a lot of it :)

Grab something to glomp!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that belongs to Kyo Kara Maou, I do however own my ideas and characters.

* * *

Yuuri and Wolfram couldn't be happier; expecting a first child, a happy marriage, and peace. It was great the couple thought, life would only get better with the birth of their first child.

Wolfram stopped suddenly in his tracks, halting their walk. "Yuuri…we haven't thought of any names! Or where the nursery will be, or well anything!!" Wolfram bit out, willing for the tears to stop. Wolfram knew his tears freaked his wimpy husband out.

Yuuri paused hearing his frantic husband, slowed his breathing and concentrated on an answer.

"I have it taken care of Wolfram, the nursery I mean. There is nothing to get upset about." The young Maou explained. This was not a good answer for the 3 month pregnant mazoku. Wolfram felt his left eyebrow start to tick.

"What do YOU mean YOU had it taken care of?" Wolfram snapped. "When were you planning on telling ME this, hmmm?!" He said.

Yuuri rubbed the back of his head and gave Wolfram a sheepish smile. Unfortunately Wolfram wanted none of that! No matter how cute Yuuri looked when he was trying to hide something.

Wolfram muttered underneath his breath for the chant to summon his fire lions. Yuuri recognizing the mumbling threw his hands up and defeat and yelled out "It was going to be a surprise!"

That quickly ended Wolfram's fire summoning. The blonde mazoku had a stunned look on his face and was only capable of blinking.

"A surprise?" Wolfram managed to get out. Really he was trying to hold back the tears. Instead Wolfram managed to sound a little angry, hurting his wimpy king's feelings.

Yuuri only stared back at his husband, he honestly couldn't believe him. Wolfram found out he was planning him a surprise, and he makes it sound like a bad thing. Yuuri huffed in annoyance.

"Well I am sorry for trying to plan something nice for you. I would figure it would be one less thing for you to have to stress over. Instead you're getting angry at me. Wolf…I wanted to do something nice for you!" Yuuri snapped out.

Wolfram felt like he was kicked in the gut. Yuuri thought he was mad at him? In fact Wolfram was so happy not even close to being mad!!

"Wimp…"Wolfram tried to say but was cut off by Yuuri.

"No…save it Wolfram. I…I am going to go to my office and…well I guess sign paperwork or something." Yuuri said, his tone was defeated and dejected.

Wolfram knew something was wrong with his wimp if he wanted to sign paperwork instead of being around him. Wolfram watched as Yuuri walked towards his office, getting more depressed with every step his husband took.

Cheri-sama stood in the shadows she over heard the young lover's exchange. She walked over to Wolfram who was still standing in a state of shock.

"Wolfie…Darling are you alright?" The ex-Maou asked her son, concerned.

Wolfram turned to his mother with tears in his eyes "I ruined, it didn't I?" he said.

"No sweet-heart you didn't ruin anything, Yuuri will understand it will be fine, follow me I have something I think you should see. Yuuri won't mind, I promise." Cheri said.

With her youngest walking next to her, she led him to the hallway where his bedroom was located at. Cheri stopped at a door, one door down from Wolfram and Yuuri's room. She opened the door and Wolfram gasped.

When he stepped inside the room was painted a like sea foam green, and was decorated in nothing but baby things. The crib was a white wooden one it matched the changing station and a rocking chair. The pillows in the crib were a light green and white. Also in the crib were hand sewn stuff animals, made from Gwendal himself.

The walls were decorated with a few pictures of the Yuuri and Wolfram, the Shibuyas, and Wolfram's family. There was a white wooden bookshelf loaded with baby books. Also a white toy chest waiting for toys to be piled in and the cutest mobile Wolfram ever saw; it had sheep (which looked like T-zou), dragon with an oddly familiar look to them (Pochi inspired), and bear-bees.

Wolfram felt tears prick the back of his eyes. It was great, the room was too perfect. 'I feel like a complete idiot for ruining the wimp's surprise' the knight thought to himself. Cheri noticed a figure walk into the room,and she decided to leave Wolfram alone. She walked over to Wolfram planted a kiss on his cheek and whispered "You have a visitor."

Cheri left, and Wolfram whipped around so fast he almost knocked his head into someone else's head.

Black eyes stared into watery green ones. The emotion behind the black was too much to take. Wolfram looked away first, a whispered "I'm sorry" was heard before he was crushed into a loving hug.

"I wanted to wait to surprise you, Wolfram I am sorry too, and I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I thought you didn't want a surprise which almost totally crushed me and…." Yuuri babbled on.

Wolfram silenced him with a kiss. One that was full of passion and love. Yuuri closed his eyes, and enjoyed every moment of that kiss! The two broke apart with smiles on their faces.

"I love this Yuuri!! The color is perfect; it's the right shade for either a boy or girl, and thank you." Wolfram replied. Yuuri chuckled hug his husband, grabbed his hand, and dragged him towards the dinning room.

"Tomorrow Wolf, we think of names!" Yuuri said excited, this hundred watt smile lighting up his face. Wolfram mimicked the smile, and when the two walked into the dinning room, not even teasing from Murata could wipe the smiles off their faces.

'This turned out to be a great day!' The young Maou thought, he noticed Wolfram's lusty smirk and the Yuuri knew it was going to be a great night too!

* * *

Hoped you like! I thought the color would be pretty, Wolfram's eyes equaled the inspiration :)

Thanks for the reviews!! You guys were so sweet!! Review if you like!

Radom side fact, when I thought of this the Frosted Flake song was stuck in my head ;)


	8. H is for Harold?

#8

H is for Harold?

Some crazy babynaming-ness!!

Really it's hard to name things...especially people, I can't imagine two people attempting to name a baby...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that belongs to Kyo Kara Maou, I do however own my ideas and characters.

* * *

"Harold? You want to name our child Harold?" Yuuri asked Wolfram. The couple were sitting on their bed, somewhere comfy for the 4 month pregnant Wolfram to relax his slowly swelling ankles.

Wolfram had a smirk on and for the past hour of deciding baby names, he kept suggesting _Harold_. Yuuri began to lose his patience, really not caring at the moment that his husband could barbeque him.

Yuuri pinched the bridge of his nose took a few calming breaths, and was ready to play the baby name game…again.

"Why don't we start with the boy names we like? And then we can discuss girl names. But Wolfram for the boy names can we umm please leave out the Harold please?" Yuuri asked, figuring a negotiation would be better then outright demanding the Harold name to go away. Wolfram sighed mumbled a "yes" to Yuuri. The name Harold really didn't have any significance to him; Wolfram blamed the mass amounts of sugar he ate. 'Really these cravings are so odd, but oh…great now I want some chocolate covered bananas.' Wolfram thought.

Wolfram shook his head to clear away the thoughts of food, no matter how tempting chocolate was now; he needed to focus on names!

"OK for a boys name should we go with something Japanese or a name from Shin Makoku?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri was relieved Wolfram was taking the names seriously. Yuuri smiled a relieved smile at Wolfram and said "How about a name from Shin Makoku? Our child is growing to grow up here, and maybe a more standard name will be better?"

Wolfram agreed and started to suggest some names.

"Nathan, Kenneth, Lionel, Joshua, umm what about Gabriel?"

Yuuri shook his head at the names, some he didn't think he could even pronounce! (His grasp of Shin Makoku names were still not that great )Yuuri looked at Wolfram with a serious gaze, going over names in his head. Suddenly it was like a light bulb went off in his head. The Maou could barely contain his excitement over the name he thought of.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri like he grew another head. The smile radiating off the Maou was contagious and Wolfram asked Yuuri what he was so excited about.

"I have a name. Now I think it would be perfect, but Wolf be honest okay? I promise I won't get upset if you don't like it!" Yuuri said in an almost squeal.

"Yuuri, just tell me already!" Wolfram snapped out, the chocolate cravings coming back in full force in vengeance.

"Wolfgang. Wolfgang von Bielefeld Shibuya." Yuuri exclaimed. Wolfram was stunned at the name.

"Y…you want to name our first child after…me?" The blonde knight squeaked out. Wolfram was touched, really he was, but why was Yuuri using both of their last names?

Yuuri huffed, shooting a loving look at his husband and purred out "I would name every child after you." Making Wolfram blush…a lot.

"But what's with using both last names?" Wolfram asked, his blush dying down, his curiosity getting the better of him. Yuuri scooted next to Wolfram on their bed and gathered Wolfram in a warm embrace.

"I think adding both of our last names would be the best, I mean it would show the world our child's title, and what if he or she doesn't become the next Maou? That way the Bielefeld lands have an heir." Yuuri said hoping his explanation was good enough for his darling "hubby".

Wolfram once again felt the devious tears pooling behind his eyes, turned his body to his husband and gave him a loving passionate kiss.

"I love the name Yuuri, I really do. So we have a boy name, what about a girl's" Wolfram asked. Yuuri was turning names in his head, thinking of some Japanese names, but quickly thought of his earlier reasoning, and what kind of father would he be if he put a double-standard on his children?

Yuuri began to list names, hoping Wolfram would be able to help, and Yuuri really didn't know that many Shin Makoku names.

"Heather, Kimberly, uh…Joyann, Louisa, Holan, and umm Wolf I don't think I know anymore." Yuuri reluctantly admitted.

Wolfram muttered "wimp" under his breath, and began to rack his brain for names. One name stuck in particular, it was something from a Disney movie Greta had watched on Earth.

"Ariella von Bielefeld Shibuya." Wolfram said with a note of finality and Yuuri rolled the name off his tongue, liking the way it sounded. Yuuri mentally chuckled to himself when he recognized the name, Ariel from the Little Mermaid.

Yuuri nuzzled his nose into Wolfram's neck, let loose a sigh, and kissed Wolfram's neck. Yuuri closed his eyes in contentment, wishing to stay in this position forever.

"I think it is a beautiful name, my beautiful knight." Yuuri purred out. Wolfram rolled his eyes at the wimpy king, kissed Yuuri on the cheek, and adopted an evil smirk on his face.

"But Yuuri, I really like the name…Harold." Wolfram whined out. Yuuri's eyes shot open in surprise, and quickly pushed himself off the bed.

"Wolf! You have got to be kidding me! Anything but the name Harold…" The young Maou whined out. Yuuri noticed Wolfram's shaking form and figured out that he was laughing at him. The Maou unconsciously began to pout, and the whining began.

"Wolf…that was sooo mean! I thought you were serious!"

Wolfram slowly stopped his giggles, leaned up to his "wounded" king and kissed him on his pouty lips. Wolfram muttered an apology and a wimp. Wolfram looked up at Yuuri, and gave him his best puppy dog eyes.

"Yuuri…can we go get something to eat please? I have this sudden craving for chocolate covered bananas, and well I would really like some, please"

Yuuri was unable to stay mad at that face, sighed in annoyance, and agreed to the bananas. Wolfram smiled in happiness and on the inside was cackling evilly, he could get away with anything!

Yuuri and Wolfram left their bedroom with a mission for some chocolate covered bananas, and to tell the family of the names they picked out. Yuuri thought to himself 'Harold…what kind of name would that be for a prince? Jeez' and Yuuri shuttered to himself as if trying to shake the name away…forever.

* * *

OK I have nothing against the name Harold, in fact I love that name, it is different! Hee hee Prince Harold...

And yes I know that the name Wolfgang might be overused, but I couldn't help it, it is just a cute name!!

Review if you like and thank for those who did, I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter!!


	9. I is for In

#9

I is for In...

Just a day in the life of Gisela.

Go Gisela! I like her...She's got spunk(lol)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that belongs to Kyo Kara Maou, I do however own my ideas and characters.

* * *

Gisela sighed happily; caught up in another daydream of her and the Great Sage.

"Gisela…Gisela…Oi!" Wolfram snapped his fingers in front of the Healer, trying to get her attention, and failing fabulously. Gisela was just too caught up in her daydream to pay attention to Wolfram. Wolfram losing his patience fast and was trying to think of a way to get her attention without embarrassing her.

But he didn't have to think of anything to get her attention; Wolfram's child decided this would be a good time for it to kick him. Wolfram groaned and clutched at his stomach, never once experiencing a kick that hard before.

Gisela snapped out of her daydreams and looked towards the source of the noise. Seeing Wolfram on his knees in pain; scared the healer more then she realized.

"Wolfram! Are you alright? Where does it hurt?" Gisela said; her doctor side taking over. 'I can't believe I was daydreaming and he was in serious pain! Shinou don't let anything happen to him…' she thought in an extreme panic.

Wolfram on his knees, slowly unclenched his stomach; noticed how he had Gisela's undivided attention, hissed out "Nothing…must have been a really hard kick." He picked himself off of his knees and stood in front of the healer after of course reassuring her he was fine.

Gisela sighed in relief, 'Thank you Shinou' she thought. Gisela couldn't handle if something would happen to Wolfram, she knew Yuuri would be devastated.

"OK, why don't we start your exam now?" Gisela said.

An hour later Wolfram walked out of the infirmary with nothing wrong. Gisela sighed and rubbed her forehead tiredly.

"Oi! Giselaaa…" A voice sang out. Gisela spun on her heel towards the noise. Murata was walking towards her with a bottle of wine and some flowers. Gisela felt a blush over take her face. Murata came within kissing distance of Gisela and a whispered "hello" was shared.

Murata placed a kiss on her lips and backed away with a cheerful grin. Gisela finally noticing what Murata had, looked at him with a confused look. Murata could only shake his head and reply "I heard today was your check-up exam of Wolfram, I figured I would bring something…soothing to drink."

Gisela giggled and asked "Oh? And what about the flowers? What will their grand purpose be Sage?"

Murata held the flowers in a dramatic pose, looked Gisela in the eye and said "For you Madame." Gisela could only roll her eyes at him, and accepted the flowers. Gisela decided that standing in the hallway was no way to enjoy the wine, so she invited Murata to her room, and to sit on the balcony for a glass or two.

The couple was sitting on the balcony enjoying the sunset and each other's company. "So how was your day Murata?" Gisela asked after taking a sip of the wine, she felt relaxed.

"Gisela, Gisela, and how many more times must I tell you to call me Ken." The Sage said, the sun reflecting off of his glasses, hiding his eyes.

"I will stop calling you Murata when you stop doing that odd thing with your glasses…Mu-rat-a." Gisela bit out, enjoying the subtle blush that appeared on his cheeks. Murata huffed out a "fine" and Gisela squealed in victory. She was quickly silenced by a kiss.

The maids that were finishing up their nightly tasks shot a peek at the young couple cuddling on the balcony. They sighed in contentment and all thought the same thing 'To be _in love_ was great'.

* * *

Awww...I think they are just the cutest couple!! lol

Poor Wolfram and the kicking...ouch! And yes not a lot of Yuuri and Wolfram, but this chapter was screaming to be written!!

Thank you for those who reviewed!! You guys are so awesome!! Thanks :)

Review if you like!


	10. J is for Joykill

#10

J is for Joy-kill

Hormones...gotta love 'em!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that belongs to Kyo Kara Maou, I do however own my ideas and characters.

* * *

Wolfram was stunned at the sight in front of him. Conrad was training his soldiers, his soldiers. Wolfram marched up to Conrad a demand already being formed on his lips. Wolfram's soldiers looked scared and nervous. They wouldn't know who to listen to: Wolfram or Conrad.

"Weller! What are you doing here! Incase your simple human mind forgot these are my soldiers, my guards, and my troops!" The blonde knight yelled out .The air around the training ground was rising to dangerous temperatures.

Conrad with a calm smile he replied "I'm training them for you; in your condition it would not be wise for you to. What if you hurt yourself? Or the baby?"

Wolfram angry that Weller thought he would hurt his child and bit out an angry "Who gave you the order to do so?"

Conrad saying a silent "I'm sorry" to Yuuri, replied to his angered younger brother "Heika did Wolfram."

Wolfram sucked in a ragged angry breath; with a curt nod of his head he dismissed himself in search of his husband. 'Yuuri when I get my hands on you' Wolfram thought. His jade eyes promising death to the one he loves.

Yuuri meanwhile was sitting in his office signing paperwork and for once taking it seriously. He quietly hummed to himself and let his thoughts drift towards his husband and in 4 months they would be parents. A paternal smile crept onto his face, and Yuuri refocused on his paperwork.

Wolfram was storming down the hallway to his office muttering curses under his breath. He reached Yuuri's door and opened it calmly, noticing Yuuri in deep concentration, and decided to shut the door with a forceful _bang_. Yuuri jumped in his seat, 'When did the door even open?' he thought. With a hand over his heart to calm his rapidly beating heart, Yuuri looked up at the occupant at the door.

Wolfram's chest was rising and falling in anger, his cheeks were a bright red too. His jaw was clenched tightly and hands were balled into fists. Yuuri felt the color fade from his face, and fear crept into his heart.

"Umm…Wolf…Wolfram?" The Maou meekly said fearing for his life.

"WIMP! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!" Wolfram screamed out.

"YOU…You _joy-kill_! You took away the one thing in my life!! How could you!!" Wolfram howled out. He took another breath to yell at Yuuri when said person interrupted him.

"What did I do? I didn't do anything, and I didn't take anything away from you!" Yuuri said extremely confused.

That was the braking point for Wolfram who began to chant for his fire lions. Yuuri in panic mode said the only two things he could think of to stop Wolfram.

"Wolfram I love you and would never do anything to hurt you, you know that! And what about the baby? Stop chanting and think about our son or daughter. Your maryoku could harm the baby!" Yuuri said desperately and bringing his arms up to cover his face, just incase his enraged husband decided not to listen,

When no fire lions came rushing towards him, Yuuri pulled his arms away from his head to see his husband sitting on a chair with tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Y…you don…don't love meee" Wolfram sniffled out. Yuuri walked cautiously over to his husband, not making any sudden moments to provoke any type of attack. Yuuri made it safely over to his husband, knelt down in front of him and grasped Wolfram's hands.

"Of course I love you Wolfram!" Yuuri said. 'Truly I have no idea what I did wrong' the young Maou thought to himself. 'Hormones…this has got to do with hormones' Yuuri thought darkly.

"Why d…did you the…then give C…Conrad control of my…my troops?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri blinked and looked up into watery green eyes. "Because I didn't want anything to happen to you, Wolf you are 5 months pregnant, now I know you have more energy then ever, but I wouldn't be able to stand it if something bad happen to you…Or to little Harold."

Wolfram gave a watery giggle to the name Harold, remembering a month ago the baby name game.

"And I asked Conrad to do it because Gwendal has a lot to do, and well Gunter I didn't think to ask him really…" Yuuri continued. "And now we can have more time, just the two of us. Wolf…once the baby is born and everything I promise you can go back to training your soldiers."

Wolfram looked at Yuuri with uncertainty. "You promise?" Wolfram said sounding like a child. Yuuri shook his head yes and rose off of his knees and planted a big fat kiss on Wolfram's lips. Wolfram smiled and rubbed his eyes, getting rid of the tears still gathered there.

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hands, helping him subtly get out of the chair. The pair stood there and gazed into each other's eyes. Wolfram's stomach rumbled loudly forcing Wolfram to look elsewhere and Yuuri to quietly chuckle.

"C'mon lets get little Harold or Bertha fed." Yuuri said. Wolfram rolled his eyes at the Bertha name, and followed his husband out the door towards the dining room where the others would be gathering for lunch.

Yuuri and Wolfram got closer to the dining room; Yuuri just had to ask "So I'm a joy-killer now?"

Wolfram blushed and muttered a wimp and smacked Yuuri in the chest, and Wolfram sped up faster. Wolfram really didn't remember where he heard the word from, it was probably Murata. Yuuri chuckled and followed his husband to the dining room.

* * *

Awww a slighly hormonal Wolfram...what couldn't be cuter? Wolfram using the word joy-kill...lol

Thank you loyal reviewers!! You make me happy! Thank you reviwers! You make me smile! lol  
(Thanks to everyone who has reviwed!)

Review if you like! :)


	11. K is for Knight

#11

K is for Knight

Yozak makes a move!! Will Conrad feel the same??  
Oh the suspense...oh the romance!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maou, I do however own my ideas and characters.

* * *

Yozak leaned over the rail gazing as Yuuri and Conrad tossed a baseball around. He just returned from a mission, hoping to run into Conrad, and instead found him playing catch. He sighed and wished he was the one playing ball with the Captain, instead of ogling him from afar. Yozak harbored feelings for Conrad as along as he could remember, afraid of telling Conrad of his feelings; the Captain was dense after all.

Yuuri noticed the orange hair man staring down at the two of them. Yuuri recognized the forlorn gaze; his husband supported that look until Yuuri had the guts to say his feelings. So Yuuri took it upon himself to get the two men to admit their feelings. 'He-he I can play match-maker!! So cool!' The Maou thought to himself and Conrad felt puzzled by the weird gleam in Yuuri's eye.

"Uh…Conrad lets call it quits for tonight 'kay? Wolfram might kill me if I am out to late!" Yuuri said while scratching the back of his head. Conrad blinked in response and then his famous smile appeared on his face.

"Of course Heika" he said.

"Conrad! You named me! It's Yuuri! Y-u-u-r-i!" A disgruntled Yuuri replied.

Conrad only smiled and a soft whisper of "Yuuri" was heard making the young Maou smile. Yuuri waved and slowly made his way to the private bath him and Wolfram used.

Conrad collected the ball and mitts, and started to make his way inside. Yozak perked up with the thought of running into the Captain. 'Maybe tonight…maybe tonight I can tell him how I feel.' The spy thought with a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Oi! Captain!" Yozak called out. Conrad looked at the figure ahead of him, not even noticing where he was walking.

"Yozak, return from a mission?" Conrad asked a warm smile appearing on his face.

"Yep, jeez it feels good to be home eh? And Heika seems to be keeping out of trouble…for the most part." Yozak chuckled to himself.

Conrad kept the warm smile on his face and let his thoughts go astray as Yozak babbled on. Conrad noticed the way the moonlight looked good reflecting off of Yozak's face, the way Yozak tended to talk with his hands, and the way he felt comfortable around Yozak.

"Yo…Conrad!" Yozak snapped his fingers in front of Conrad when he noticed he was paying attention to a word he was saying!

Conrad snapped back to attention and an awkward but warm smile spread across the Captain's face. Conrad scratched the back of his head and replied to Yozak "Sorry, Yozak I got a little…sidetracked." Yozak could only blink in answer, wondering the heck Conrad was thinking about.

"So Yozak, how about we grab a bottle of wine and you can tell me about your mission." Conrad suggested. Yozak merely shrugged his shoulders in reply, not really caring what they did only as long as it was with the Captain.

The two soldiers ended up in the kitchen relaxing, drinking, and having a good time. Neither one of them was drunk but the laughter would suggest otherwise.

Yozak finished the joke he was telling and watched Conrad wipe a few stray tears from his eyes. Yozak kept his gaze on the Captain, just watching his facial reactions. Conrad noticed the staring and asked a very intelligent question. "What? Yozak what are you staring at?"

Yozak blushed slightly, and Conrad gasped, never noticing how handsome Yozak looked with a blush. Yozak heard the faint intake of breath, and prayed that tonight was the night for confessions.

Conrad cleared his throat nervously, he knew in his heart that he loved Yozak, just didn't think he had the guts to admit it. The tension in the room was becoming thicker with each passing awkward moment.

Yozak taking a huge gulp of his wine, decided in that very moment to confess his true feelings for Conrad.

"Conrad, I…I would like to tell you something. Let me say everything else first, and then you can say something, okay." The orange hair soldier said with a calm voice. Truthfully Yozak's heart was beating a mile a minute, hi palms were sweaty, and he plotted the fastest escape routes out of the kitchen. 'Just incase of course.' Yozak thought to himself.

Conrad shook his head yes, his heart too was beating a mile a minute, palms sweaty in anticipation, and instead of plotting ways out of the kitchen he was thinking of ways to stop Yozak from leaving.

"Captain…I wanted to tell you that…that I think I love you. Conrad you saved me, brought me here, and the most important thing was you became my friend, my best friend." Yozak said in a rush, his blush darkening and spreading like wildfire on his face.

Conrad let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. A small blush appeared on his face.

"And I too Yozak." Was Conrad's simply statement, and he may not have said it with so many words but the raw emotion behind it was enough for Yozak. The spy felt tears spring to the back of his eyes, and slowly rose from his seat, and walked over to Conrad.

Conrad too, rose from his seat and met Yozak half way. The two stared into each other's eyes, before Conrad grabbed the other man into a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, and hands groped each other passionately. They finally broke apart from each other and gazed at each other. A sweeter kiss was commenced, and after that a loving hug.

Yozak felt at home in Conrad's arms, and Conrad felt like he had a missing part of his soul back. Conrad whispered into the other man's ear "I love you, always have, and you will always be my best friend."

Meanwhile an eavesdropping king and his pregnant husband were peeking throw a crack in the door. Yuuri had a triumphant look on his face, while Wolfram wished to be some where else, preferably asleep. Wolfram getting bored watching his older brother finally admit his feelings tugged his wimp back to bed. "We can bother them tomorrow wimp." Wolfram said.

"But…but Wolf!" Yuuri whined, extremely happy for Conrad and of his matchmaking skills.

Back in the kitchen the occupants began to clean up, and Yozak kept shooting lustful looks at Conrad. Conrad getting the message adapted a new smile on his face, one of a predator finally catching his prey.

* * *

Awww...

Thank you so much for the reviews!! I logged onto my computer and was like "holy crap 43 reviews?" I was speech-less, and then I adpoted a Conrad like grin :)

Thanks again, it's nice to know that my story is loved/liked. Review if you like!


	12. L is for Love

#12

L is for Love

Ok fluff overload!! I did something alittle different for this chapter, but only for this chapter. Surprisingly I had some serious writers block for this letter. Which is weird for the letter L...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maou, I do however own my ideas and characters.

* * *

Wolfram had his head in Yuuri's lap; the two were relaxing in their bed after the events today. Wolfram need to rest his tired legs and swelling ankles. At 6 months pregnant Wolfram took any opportunity to rest, his back killing him, and his constant waddle hampered any ideas to move about.

Yuuri gazed down at his lover, his fingers slowly running through his hair, and Yuuri's other hand traced a small circle on Wolfram's tummy. Wolfram purred in response to the loving treatment, and slowly felt his eyes close.

Yuuri chuckled at seeing Wolfram, and brought Wolfram's hand up to kiss. Wolfram opened his eyes, and shot a million watt smile to Yuuri. 'Too cute' Yuuri thought, and as Wolfram cutely yawned, Yuuri's thoughts of cuteness were doubled.

"Let's go to bed early Wolf." Yuuri said. Even know it was still faintly light outside, the black hair boy thought Wolf could do with a couple extra hours of sleep.

Wolfram nodded his head sleepily, he was having trouble sleeping at night, and he couldn't find a comfortable position. His nights were filled with tossing and turning and complete and utter restlessness. Greta slept in her own bed, Wolfram's tossing and turning kept her up, and the fear of being squashed(though the young princess kept that to herself).

Wolfram and Yuuri changed into their pajamas. Wolfram's pink nightgown was still present; it fit his growing tummy perfectly. The two boys go into bed and cuddled. Wolfram with his back to Yuuri found a comfortable position. Yuuri's arms were around Wolfram and his hands on Wolfram's belly. Yuuri nuzzled into Wolfram's neck and let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"Yuuri." Mumbled out a sleepy Wolfram.

"Yeah Wolf?" Yuuri asked, sleep slowly consuming him.

"I love you…wimp." Wolfram murmured, falling into his first peaceful sleep in a long time.

Yuuri chuckled back a reply of "I love you too." And then slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile that evening a private picnic was going on. Two fully grown men were enjoying the starry night with each other. Conrad was leaning up against a tree; Yozak was wrapper up in his arms. The two were sitting and watching the stars and making up constellations. Occasionally a kiss was shared instead of a story and a few heat-filled kisses.

Conrad nuzzled into Yozak's neck, and leaned over and tickled the other man. Soon the two were engrossed into a tickle fight and their laughter could almost be heard back at the castle.

"E…enough…Conrad…enough." Yozak panted out, his laughter stealing all of his breath. Conrad smiled a victory smile and his tickling stopped.

The two laid side-by side 'til the caught their breath. Conrad slowly turned to Yozak and told him "I love you."

"I love you too." Yozak replied. Yozak crawled towards Conrad and got comfortable on top of Conrad's chest. They shared a loving kiss, and continued gazing at the stars. It was a beautiful evening and the two soldiers slowly fell asleep under the stars.

* * *

"Voila." Murata said as he slowly removed a blindfold from Gisela's face. Gisela's gasp of surprise had a slow grin forming on Murata's face. Gisela gazed around the small informal dinning room. On the table was a beautifully cooked meal and candle sticks. The room was covered in romantic candle and the sweet smells of dinner.

Gisela look over at Murata and gazed with approval. He was dressed in a dark blue dress shirt with the top button undone, and black dress pants that clung to him nicely. Gisela unconsciously licked her lips. Murata chuckled and led her over to her seat.

"What…what is all of this?" Gisela asked her shock fading away.

Murata shrugged his shoulders and replied "I want to do something nice, and since we haven't had a quiet meal together in a long time, I thought I would surprise you. Surprise!"

Gisela laughed and leaned over the table to kiss Murata on the lips. Murata moaned into the kiss. Gisela slowly pulled away from his lips and sat back down in her seat.

"So what is on the menu for tonight Ken?" She asked.

"Dessert." The Great Sage replied. Gisela's brow furrowed and a sigh escaped her lips. What else should she expect?

Murata opened up a covered tray and exposing it of its continents, chocolate covered strawberries on one side and chocolate on the other.

Gisela's mouth began to water, she heard of chocolate covered strawberries from her father when he visited Heika's world. She noticed a bottle of wine and her favorite junk food: ice cream. Her eyes began to water and she looked into Murata's.

"Thank you…thank you Ken." She whispered, then Murata smiling softly, removed himself from his seat and walked over to Gisela's. He tilted her chin with his fingers and kissed her with all his might.

"Anything for the one I love." The Great Sage said. Gisela's gasped filled the quiet room. Slowly she stood from her seat and was standing nose to nose with Murata.

"You love me?" she said her voice only wavering from early tears. Murata nodded his head, and inside he was freaking out! 'She hasn't said anything yet! OK just chill give her time to say something.' Murata thought to himself.

Murata was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt himself getting tackled. A happily crying Gisela was lying on his chest shaking her head yes.

"I…I love you too!! I love you too!" An extremely ecstatic Gisela said. Murata felt like the whole world was finally complete. He laughed and cried along with her too.

* * *

Ok fluff overload! lol enjoy the love!!

Thanks reviewers you all make my day!! Remember to review if you like!


	13. M is for Monopoly

#13

M is for Monopoly

Hee hee, This is I think my favorite and longest chapter so far! By the way Monopoly is my favorite game...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou, or Monopoly. I do however own my ideas and characters.

* * *

"Let's play a game. Wolfram wanna play a game?" Yuuri asked extremely excited. Wolfram looked up from the book he was reading and only blinked in response.

"A game? What kind of game?" he asked puzzled. He didn't know of many Earth games, just a few card games he watched Yuuri teach Greta how to play.

"Monopoly. Oh Wolfram can we play Monopoly??" Yuuri asked, already the puppy dog eyes and pouty lip were forming on his face. Wolfram didn't know what Monopoly was and he definitely did not know how to play it! Anger swelled in the young mazoku, he was thinking that some tramp or flirt taught Yuuri to play Monopoly!

Wolfram narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Yuuri looked at him puzzled not understanding why Wolfram looked like he wanted to murder him. Yuuri could feel the death glare from across the room, and even know Wolfram was sitting in his seat, Yuuri felt certain the pregnant mazoku could outrun him in his fit of anger.

"Who taught you to play this Mono-poly game?? You cheater!! I bet all the times you went to Earth you played with some tramp!! You shameless flirt!! Here I was 6 months pregnant with your child, and you went off to Earth to play Mono-poly with some hussy!!" Wolfram yelled out, his chest was huffing and heaving.

Yuuri looked out Wolfram with a pained look and walked over to his husband. He knelt in front of Wolfram and put his hands on Wolfram's knees.

"You know I would never cheat on you. Wolf…I love you too much, you are my one and only. My parents and brother taught me how to play when I was younger. It's a pretty common Earth game and tons of fun! And Wolf every time I went to Earth you were with me and I never left your side."

Wolfram felt his anger fade away and embarrassment creep in. His face flushed softly and he looked the window so Yuuri couldn't see his embarrassment.

"We…we can play the game if you want Yuuri." Wolfram said it was the closest thing to an apology from the proud soldier.

A hundred watt smile lighted up Yuuri's face, he knew what the statement meant, and was internally proud of his groveling. 'No fire lions this time…I must be getting better.' The young Maou thought to himself.

Yuuri got up from his kneeling position and helped Wolfram from his seat. Yuuri placed a chaste kiss on Wolfram's cheek, and Yuuri walked over to a closet in his room. He grabbed the game Monopoly and turned towards Wolfram.

"OK! So now we need more then just the two of us! In fact all of us should play, except maybe Greta 'cuz she might not get it, or maybe she could play but be on someone's team. I dunno I will go ask her. Wolf…you umm go to the dinning room with the game ok? And I shall meet you there…You know what? Maybe we can all play teams…" Yuuri babbled on, only stopping when he noticed the tick of a left eyebrow on a certain blonde.

Wolfram took a calming breath in and let it out. "We should play teams and yes I will meet you in the dinning room, be there quick understand?" Wolfram said his arms crossing over his chest and the ever famous left eyebrow was raised.

Yuuri nodded yes and saluted him, and quickly ran out of the room. Wolfram chuckled despite himself and slowly made his way to the dinning room.

Yuuri rushed down the hallway searching for people to play the game with. 'Gisela, if she plays then Murata will play.' Yuuri thought. He made a bee-line for the infirmary to look for a certain green hair doctor.

Almost running into Gisela and Murata, the young Maou suddenly stopped. 'Score! Two for one! There is no way he will say no!' Yuuri thought.

"Heika? Heika are you alright?" Gisela asked worried. Murata stood there his eyes squinting in suspicion.

"Gisela" Yuuri exclaimed. "Gisela would you like to play a game with Wolfram and I?"

Gisela's brow furrowed "A game? Well what type of game?" she asked.

"Monopoly! The greatest Earth game ever! Oh please say you will play? Murata can play too, we are going to play on teams, and I am sure Murata has played it before!" Yuuri said in a rush finally remembering he had a time limit.

"I…well Heika I don't know…I mean…" she started to say but was cut off by a frantic Yuuri.

"It is easy and I am sure you can pick it up fast! Just ask Murata for the basics and meet me in the dinning room!" Yuuri rushed out already running down the hallway looking for more players.

Gisela turned to Murata with a questioning look; Murata could only shrug and suggested to play. "Who knows what fun we could have." He said.

Yuuri ran down the hallway and this time successfully ran into someone. As Yuuri was rubbing his sore behind, he looked up into amused brown eyes.

"Conrad! Just the person I was looking for!! Conrad I have a serious question for you…Conrad will you play Monopoly with Gisela, Murata, Wolfram, and me?" Yuuri asked his eyes adapting a puppy dog look to them.

Conrad smiled a warm smile, even thought he had no idea what Monopoly was.

"Sure Heika…I mean Yuuri." Conrad said.

"Yes! Okay good! Invite Yozak, we are playing on teams, oh and we are meeting in the dinning room!! See you there!" Yuuri yelled running down the hallway.

Conrad could only blink in response and went in search for his lover.

'Ok last person I think, he might say no' Yuuri thought as he rushed towards his finally destination. He started to slow down his run, coming to a fast walk. He stopped in front of a big door and caught his breath. Yuuri raised his hand and knocked on the door. A gruff "Come in" was heard, and slowly Yuuri entered the room.

Gwendal was sitting behind his desk…knitting. 'Yes! Oh yes!' Yuuri chanted in his head. Gwendal looked calm and in somewhat of a good mood.

"Umm Gwendal? Would you uhh like to umm play a game with Wolfram and I?" Yuuri asked, thinking maybe it would be best to leave the others out…for now.

Gwendal looked up from his knitting of a…bunny? And looked over at the Maou.

"Game…what type of game?" He barked out, hopping this was not of Anissina's doing.

"Monopoly, I think you might really like it" Yuuri said.

A sharp cry of "Gwendal" could be heard, soundly a lot like Anissina's voice. Gwendal's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he shot a glare at the Maou.

Yuuri thinking fast said "It would keep you from being tested on."

Gwendal weighed his options and decided to play the game, being experimented on was just not on his list of things to do today.

"OK, quickly meet Wolfram in the dinning room; I will be there in a moment, and thanks Gwendal!' Yuuri said rushing out of the door to find the last person, this time for sure the last person.

Gwendal sighed and started to put his knitting things away. He made his way to the dining room fast when he heard Anissina's voice become closer to his office.

Yuuri rushed to the library in search for the last player. 'Gunter will play, I know he will' Yuuri thought.

Finding Gunter wasn't that hard because Gunter had a built in "Yuuri finder". So needless to say the two ran into each other. This made Gunter start to freak out for hurting his poor, poor Heika, and made the violet eye man grovel at Yuuri's feet.

"Gunter!! Gunter I am ok! Are you alright?" Yuuri asked concerned for his teacher.

"Oh how kind and noble you are Heika! Asking if I am alright instead of worrying about yourself…" Gunter said but was cut of by a frantic Yuuri.

"It's fine! Gunter it's fine! I wanted to ask you if you wanted to play a game."

"Of course Heika I would do anything for you, my most precious Maou…"

"Ah…umm ok, I will meet you in the dinning room ok?" Yuuri said, really wanting to escape Gunter's crazy devotion...

"Oh of course Heika, I will meet you there!" Gunter said and turned to walk briskly down the hallway, heading towards the dinning room.

Yuuri sighed he had all the people he needed. He turned and ran another way to the dinning room.

Wolfram watched as everyone walked into the dinning room, everyone except Yuuri. 'He is going to be late.' The blonde thought, but his thoughts changes when he heard the pounding of feet in the hallway.

Yuuri busted into the dinning room and he looked around noticing everyone was there, and everyone was giving him funny looks. Yuuri could only smile his innocent but magnificent smile.

Everyone sat in a chair and listened as Yuuri explained the rules.

Wolfram looked puzzled, Murata's eyes were hidden by the glare of his glasses, Conrad smiled a warm smile, and Yozak looked confused, Gisela nodded in understanding, Gwendal didn't know why he was here, and Gunter thought the game sounded pretty easy.

"Sounds good right? We play to we ALL want to stop! Okay? Alright now pick your piece. And since everyone understands the rules, why don't we play by ourselves, no teams." Yuuri said sounding extremely excited.

Gisela chose the dog, Wolfram chose the horse, and Yozak picked the hat, Murata picked the car, Conrad chose the shoe, Gwendal picked the boat, Gunter picked the thimble, and Yuuri chose the money bag.

The money was dealt and the game was off to a good start. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves and surprisingly no fights started. But Yuuri was just destined to be unlucky when he bought Park Place. Wolfram was trying to get that space since he owned Boardwalk and he wanted them both.

So Wolfram struck a deal. "You give me Park Place or no sex…ever." Was Wolfram's deal. Yuuri felt his mouth open in shock, and the other players became quiet.

"Wolf…Wolfram it's just a game! You can't be serious!" Yuuri whined.

"I'm deadly serious. Give me Park Place or no sex. That is my only offer." Wolfram replied smugly.

Yuuri handed the land title over and pouted. The game began again with out a hitch.

Five hours later, 10 hotels, 2 bankrupts later, and everyone was ready to quit. Yuuri and Gunter were both bankrupt and it seemed only Gisela and Gwendal were in fierce competition.

"Ok I put a motion forward to stop this game as in now." Yuuri said, upset for losing, but more worried for Wolfram's sake.

"Heika we agreed to stop playing when everyone wanted to quit." Conrad said, missing one of Gisela's hotels by a space.

"Yes I know I said that, but I think we should stop, I mean Wolfram fell asleep already!" Yuuri exclaimed.

"YES!! YES!! You owe me everything Lord Voltaire! Ha ha ha!" Gisela shouted.

Gwendal slammed his hands on the table, shot a glare at Gisela, and left the dinning room. Gunter shocked, followed him to make sure "he is alright and possibly bring him more yarn."

Everyone looked at Gisela shocked; she held a triumphant look on her face and collected Gwendal's money. Yozak stretched and began to clean up his space. Conrad following and Murata also helping to clean.

"Umm Gisela how did you manage to win?" Yuuri asked his curiosity peeking over Gwendal losing.

Gisela blinked and merely replied "He owed me money from a loan and then he landed on a hotel, and then landed on one of my railroads. Then he picked up a card that told him to go back 3 spaces, and he landed on another one of my hotels." She explained. Murata stopped what he was doing and looked at her in awe.

"Next time Shibuya we are to play teams understand?" Murata said before he whisked Gisela out of the room, his whispering in her ear caused Gisela to giggle.

"Conrad…Yozak…you go I can clean up." Yuuri said.

"Heika, nah we got it, take the Brat to bed." Yozak said.

"You sure?" Yuuri asked. Yozak nodded his head, and Conrad offered him a small smile and did a shooing motion with his hand.

Yuuri walked over to the sleeping blonde and awoke him with a kiss. Wolfram mumbled and blinked his eyes open.

Yuuri helped Wolfram out of his chair, and slowly the two made their way to their room.

"So did you have fun Wolfram? See I told you it was going to be a fun game." Yuuri softly told Wolfram.

"Wimp, just take me to bed, we can talk in the morning."

Yuuri chuckled and the two prepared themselves for bed. 'I cannot believe I lost!! How did Gisela do it? I know she said how she got Gwendal's money, but all that extra cash…' Yuuri thought over. Suddenly his eyes became wide. 'She…she was banker!' Yuuri thought with alarm, but it faded away to humor. 'Maybe we should play Clue next…'the young Maou thought.

* * *

Also I do no own Clue.

Lol so that was so much fun to write!! I love love love that game!! My friends and I get into fierce Monopoly Wars...It's scary! Really I think even the board pieces fear us!

Thank you so much reviewers!! Your reviews really mean a lot to me, so I thank you from the bottom of my heart!  
Also review if you like!!


	14. N is for Never

# 14

N is for Never.

Family bonding :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maou, I do however own my characters and ideas!

* * *

Cheri-sama sat peacefully in her personal garden, calmly sipping tea, and listening to her most cherished sons speaking to each other.

"Never…never thought you'd end up with Yozak, Conrad. I thought you were going to steal Yuuri away from me!" Wolfram proclaimed loudly. Conrad blushed; he seemed to do that more lately, especially when the red head spy was brought up.

"Urm…well Wolfram things change and I was never going to steal Heika away from you." Conrad answered with his natural peaceful smile.

Gwendal smirked and brought his teacup to take a sip. He would never admit it out loud but he missed spending time with his brothers, even if one was 7 months pregnant, and the other having a relationship with the kingdom's best cross dresser….umm spy, the kingdom's best spy.

"So Gwendal, when are you going to fine that special someone?? Hmmm? Darling you do know I want a lot of grandchildren and your younger brothers are all ready beating you!!" Cheri stated with a serious expression, but with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Gwendal sputtered out "Mo…mother…this…this isn't going to be discussed!"

Wolfram broke out into full belly laughs, clutching his stomach as tears poured out of his eyes, he never saw his composed older brother look so nervous! 'Ok maybe he gets nervous around Anissina, but who doesn't?' Wolfram thought to himself.

Conrad chuckled at both his brothers and shot his mother a look. Cheri knew that look, the one that clearly said "Mother, I think it best to leave him alone." She's gotten that look before, with Wolfram, and the end result of her prying ended up in an argument between the Maou and Wolfram.

Cheri sighed and turned her attention to her baby boy. "So Wolfie, do you want a baby shower?" she asked innocently.

Wolfram after wiping the tears away from his eyes could only reply with a strong resounding "No."

Cheri was shocked! "But…but Wolfie why don't you want a baby shower? The whole Shibuya family could attend and so could your friends and family! Oh Wolfram it would be lovely!" Cheri whined out.

"No…never, now thank you." Wolfram replied snippily, his ever present hormonal rage barely being suppressed.

Cheri pouted and thought of other ways to convince the stubborn blonde. A light bulb went off in her head as she thought of a certain double-black Maou and his power of persuasion over Wolfram.

"Fine….Wolfram if that is what you want." Cheri replied an hundred watt smile on her face.

Gwendal's brow furrowed even more because he knew what his mother was up too. Making eye contact with Conrad, Gwendal now knew that Conrad knew. Cheri saw the exchange between her two older boys and knew that they knew what she knew. And what she knew was a great plan!

"Boys it's so nice to spend time with you!" Cheri exclaimed. Wolfram lifted his eyes to meet his mothers, and knew.

"Never…" was the only thing he got out, before his mother moving with cat-like grace, leapt from her chair and sprinted into the castle screaming for a baby shower.

Both Gwendal and Conrad felt shocked and never in their life had they ever saw their baby brother so angry at their mother. Never ever.

* * *

So sorry it took so long to update!! My life is super hectic! Damn golf and school!!

Anyways thank you so much for the reviews!! And adding me to your favorites! Made my day!!

Review if you like!! I'm alittle rusty at writing...geez can't believe I put this off for so long!!


	15. O is for Occasion

#15

O is for Occasion

It's party time people!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maou, I do however own my ideas and characters.

* * *

Yuuri felt the excitement running through his veins, his adrenaline was pumping, and he felt on top of the world. He had successfully tricked his husband into a baby shower, without help from anyone. He and Wolfram were walking a snails pace towards the ball room, where the party guests were assembled.

'I knew I was a genius! Sheesh and everyone had their doubts!' Yuuri thought to himself and let out an uncharacteristic cackle. Wolfram turned and gave his husband a quizzical look.

"Yuuri…what are you laughing about?" Wolfram questioned. Wolfram knew something has been happening under his nose for the past month and he couldn't even figure it out.

Yuuri adopted a panicked look on his face, rubbed the back of his neck and hastily said "Ehh its nothing, Wolf, just thinking."

Wolfram gave Yuuri a look that simply read as "Yeah sure ok." Yuuri felt sweat slid down his back. 'I cannot blow this now, not after how hard everyone has worked!' the young Maou thought.

Wolfram huffed and slowly waddled his way towards the ball room. With his hands on the small of his back, a cute maternity outfit that consisted of stretchy his blue uniform pants and a loose white long sleeve shirt with a blue vest over top, Yuuri couldn't help but notice how adorable and sexy Wolfram looked.

Wolfram muttered a wimp and growled out "Stop staring at me I know I am huge! Geez where are we going? You didn't even tell me why we are going to the ball room, and not to mention that I am hungry and my feet hurt!"

Yuuri could only blink. Then could only blink again. "Wolf…I think you look absolutely ravishing. You're beautiful, you're caring OUR child, and you shouldn't feel that way. Today is supposed to be a happy day!" Yuuri gushed out and everything he said was the truth.

Wolfram felt tears began to pool at his eyes. "Damn wimp…making me cry…AGAIN!" he whimpered.

Yuuri chuckled and walked closer to the blonde. "My intention love was never to make you cry, only to inflate your ever deflating ego. I think you're positively sexy and you know that." Yuuri said, as he closed the distance between the two.

Wolfram felt a blush appear on his cheeks, and it only increased as Yuuri kissed the inside of his wrist, his neck, and finally his lips. Wolfram felt himself sigh contented and loved.

Yuuri pulled back from the kiss and kissed each of Wolfram's eye lids and after his lips again. Again separating themselves Yuuri said "Ok let's go ok love?"

Wolfram could only nod and look bashful and the pair continued on their way to the ball room.

Finally the royal couple reached their destination, Yuuri walked forward and knocked on the door. Wolfram shot him a puzzling look and Yuuri could only smile his smile.

"Ready?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram nodded, still confused. The two walked into the ball room only to be greeted with an awfully loud "SURPRISE!!" Wolfram nearly jumped from his skin!

Throughout the room, huge banners of "Congratulations" could be seen. Mountains of presents were piled up on a table, and a huge buffet was spread out. There was no real color theme of pink or blue, since the couple didn't know the sex of the baby, but the room was in fact decorated with light shades of green.

Wolfram turned to look at Yuuri with tears in his shocked eyes. Yuuri smiled at him gently and wrapped him up in a hug. Then friends and family all rushed over to give their congratulations and hugs.

"Oh Wolfie aren't you glad you're going to have a baby shower?? Hmmm…? I knew you would!" Cheri said as she gave her blonde son the bosom hug of a lifetime.

"Ah ha ha, I'm sure Cheri-sama that he likes it, but umm I would prefer it if he could breathe and then enjoy it." Yuuri said as he saw his husband start to turn blue.

Cheri released him from her vice-like hug and then gave Yuuri one. Wolfram gasping for breathe finally noticed the people who were gathered.

The entire Shibuya family came, Miko's "Jennifer" eyes were starry as they stared at Wolfram, Shoma looked genuinely happy, and Shori looked like he wanted to be else where.

Stoffel and Raven were there, each with a different attitude. Stoffel looked surprised and happy, and had an internal plan to use Wolfram and the baby to get on the Maou's good side. Raven really didn't show any expression, he just watched the other party goers.

The biggest surprise was Adelbert who showed up and was standing awfully close to Anissina. Lady Flynn was also there and so was the doctor Jose.

Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad, Yozak, Gisela, Murata, Greta, and Ulrike were all there looking proud and happy for the couple.

Wolfram was left speechless at the number people who showed up, and Yuuri could only feel pride and leaving his normal loud mouth speech-less.

Mama Shibuya could only think of one thing as she clapped her hands together. "Presents!! Oh Wolf-chan you must open presents!" she squealed happily as she pulled the blonde to the mountainous pile, and the guests all following, chuckling at the surprise look on Wolfram's face.

Yuuri could only grin as he helped his husband into a comfortable sitting position in a comfy chair. Yuuri then sat next to him and pulled Greta onto his lap. Guests happily sat themselves in a somewhat semi-circle around the Maou and his husband.

"Wolfie which one do you want to open first?" Cheri asked.

"Umm I guess I will just start at the top." Wolfram said with a small blush on his face. He turned and looked at Yuuri and mouthed "Thank you." Yuuri's reply was a small smile.

Wolfram was given the first gift, it was from Anissina. Wolfram looked at the gift in trepidation, expecting the thing to blow up at any second. Anissina seeing the looked huffed and growled out "Just open it, I promise you it won't bite." Wolfram could only chuckle and began to unravel the package.

Inside was a book set for young children, and of course written by Anissina herself. "I want your child to read this and appreciate the value of women!" The inventor said before she cackled her insane laugh.

"Thank you Anissina that was very thoughtful." Yuuri replied diplomatically.

"I know Heika, I know. Oh yes please excuse me and Adelbert, he promised to help me with something! Ah hahahahahaha!" was the last thing everyone heard as the whirlwind that was Anissina left. Poor Adelbert was dragged behind the mad scientist.

"That…was weird." Muttered Yuuri. Wolfram could only shake his head in agreement.

"Next gift Wolfram, next gift!" Greta said. A new gift was placed into Wolfram's hands and he started to unwrap it. The gift was from Murata and Gisela and it was a mini doctor's kit. Yuuri could only laugh quietly and thank the pair. Wolfram rolled his eyes and then saw the look Gisela gave him and it made his spine straighten. She was still scary, no matter if she had a smile plastered on her face.

The next gift was from the Shibuya family and it was huge! It took both Yuuri and Wolfram to unwrap it. Inside laid tiny outfits for both genders. Shoes, socks, dresses, over-alls, bathing suit, and wrapped in silver tissue paper were two tiny kimonos. One was for a girl and was pink with purple and silver flowers decorating it. The other for a boy and was black with blue water dragons on it.

Wolfram was stunned with the complete beauty of the kimonos and could only whisper a thank you, least his voice got the better of him. Jennifer understood and walked over from her seat to give Wolfram a hug, and Yuuri and Greta one also.

Jennifer sitting back into her seat, signaled for more presents to be unwrapped. Wolfram was handed the next gift, and unwrapped it. It was a tiny wooden practice sword. The gift was from Conrad and held special meaning for Wolfram. It was the sword that Wolfram practiced with as a small child.

Wolfram gave Conrad a brief thank you, again not wanting emotion to overcome him.

Gwendal's gift was more knitted stuff animals, and a very special bunny that Anissina helped make so that way it actually looked like a bunny. Yuuri sweat dropped when he saw the other stuff animals.

Gunter's gift was of poetry and history books for when the baby got older. Also part of his gift was a beautifully hand made diary. Wolfram couldn't help but ogle the baby gift, wondering where it was made.

Cheri's gift was a new type of flower. "It isn't named yet. I figured the name could wait until the baby was born." She explained.

Lady Flynn's gift was fuzzy soft blankets. A practical gift she said later.

Jose's presents were small action figures as he didn't care what the sex of the baby was; he wanted to give them action figures!

Stoffel's gifts were two finely hand crafted pieces of jewelry. One was a simple silver necklace with a jade star pendant, the other a silver chain. "Anything for you Heika and your child." Stoffel said with flourish. Yuuri only chuckled but could not fine fault in the jewelry.

Ulrike said her present would be a prayer after the baby was born, Yuuri and Wolfram were very grateful for that.

Greta gave pictures of the Shibuyas, Cheri and her sons, Wolfram and Yuuri, Murata and Gisela, and one of her and Yuuri and Wolfram. "So that way the baby always knows who its family is." The young girl stated proudly, earning a huge hug from Yuuri and her hair ruffled from Wolfram.

Yozak was the last to give his gift. It wasn't wrapped but it came in an open cardboard box. "Heika, Wolfram, I give you my gift now." Yozak said with a hint of mischief as he brought the box over.

Inside was the blackest cutest puppy ever. Yuuri was speechless and Wolfram looked ready to kill. "Yozak we cannot have a puppy around a baby!" The blonde growled out angrily.

"Nah don't worry I'll train him, he'll be perfectly fine!" The spy stated with a shake of his hand.

Before Wolfram could even get a chance to argue with Yozak, the spy walked away, box in tow, to fine a place for the puppy to sleep.

Yuuri rubbed away a headache and he and Wolfram thanked ever one for their gifts.

The celebration lasted long into the night and slowly came to a stop when the guest of honor became tired. Yuuri said goodbye to his parents and created a portal for them and his older brother. He said goodbye to Jose and opened a portal for him too.

The maids began to clean up the room and the guests made their way back to rooms or on their way home. The royal couple slowly made their way to their rooms, emotionally exhausted, and physically exhausted.

"A puppy, Yuuri what are we going to do with a puppy?" A sleepy Wolfram asked. Yuuri could only chuckle in reply, kiss Wolfram on the cheek, and get ready for bed. They'd talk about it tomorrow, for tonight Yuuri was going to give Wolfram his gift, and that's all the Maou wanted his husband to think about.

* * *

This took forever to write!! But I enjoyed every second of it!!

Thank you so much for the reviews! BTW this chapter was written for someone who complained that the last one was too short :p you know who you are!!

Review if you like, they make me happy!


	16. P is for Perfect

#16

P is for Perfect

Holy cow! Jeez sorry for the long wait, my extreme laziness gave me writer's block. So I present you a fluff-ball extreme story!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyo Kara Maou!, I do however own my ideas and characters.

* * *

Wolfram's eye lashes slowly fluttered open. His throat was scratchy and he ached everywhere. He noticed he was in his and Yuuri's room, and the windows were open, the wind causing the curtains to blow back and forth softly. With his eyes opened he noticed another figure in the room. Yuuri and Yuuri was cradling something preciously to his chest.

"Good Morning love, someone would like to say Hi." Yuuri mumbled softly. Wolfram's jade eyes opened wider and blinked to focus more.

"Ariella say hello to your daddy. Wolfram I would like to introduce you to your daughter; Princess Ariella von Bielefeld Shibuya." Wolfram stared astonished at the pink bundle in front of him.

"Yuuri, did I pass out? What happened?" Wolfram asked the details in his mind were all fuzzy. Yuuri still cradling their daughter answered "You passed out just as soon as this little one came out, Gisela said that normally happens with males giving birth. Oh and Wolfram? Please don't ever do that again, you scared the hell outta me."

Wolfram chuckled and muttered "Wimp, now hand me over my daughter please. I think I deserve to hold finally after everything I went through."

Yuuri smiled an angelic smile and handed his 6 hour old daughter to his husband. Wolframs' eyes widened as he gazed upon the tiny infant. She had a thick mass of curly black hair, pale alabaster skin with pink cheeks, and thick black lashes. 'She's gorgeous now at only a few hours old, imagine her in a couple years!' Wolfram thought to himself, paternal or maternal pride welling up in his chest.

"I have no idea the color of her eyes." Yuuri admitted. "Gisela said within a couple more hours or so she would open them."

"Hn." Was Wolfram's only reply as he continued to stare at his daughter, Yuuri could only stare at the sight the two of them together and felt his heartstrings tug and his eyes water.

While gazing at his daughter Wolfram noticed her eyes start to flicker open. "Yu…Yuuri, Yuuri look, she's opening her eyes!!" Wolfram said softly, completely enchanted by his daughter. Yuuri leaned over and let out a small gasp.

Ariella's eyes were the darkest shade of green, borderline black. The undercurrents of jade could be seen in the sun, making her eyes sparkle. She gazed at them with her big eyes, and her parents couldn't help but think they had the prettiest baby in the whole kingdom, if not the whole 2 worlds.

Yuuri leaned over to Wolfram and nuzzled his nose into his hair and Yuuri's hand softly stroked his daughter's head. "You know Wolfram she takes a lot after you, maybe pretty is a genetic mutation or something." Yuuri chuckled to himself, clearly not making any sense.

Wolfram could only stare at him then at Ariella. "I hope to Shinou-sama that you inherited my intelligence." Wolfram said to Ariella.

"Hey! I'm plenty smart, don't listen to your daddy princess, I'm plenty smart." Yuuri said defensively to the pink bundle.

Ariella decided that instead of them opening their mouths, she would open hers, and she let out a fierce some yell that instantly brought her parents attention back to her. Her little faced was scrunched and her eyes blazed with indignant anger.

Yuuri brought back from his shock, let out a bark of laughter. "Oh yes Wolfram she is clearly your daughter! From the curls to temper tantrums! Oh you gave birth to a mini-you!" Yuuri started to laugh and leaned down to kiss his daughter's forehead.

Wolfram rocked Ariella to quiet her down and shot a glare at his husband. Oh Wolfram would get him back for that comment, and he knew just how to. Babies do need to be changed after all, and Wolfram knew the perfect Maou who would do the job.

* * *

Again so sorry for the long wait!! School is out so that means quicker updates and such.

Thank you for the reviews and thank you guys for no hate mail for not updating fast enough!!

Review if you like, I know my ego would love it if you did! ;p


	17. Q is for Quaint

_****_

Ok so I'm Back!! And I am soooo super sorry about the long wait! So I figured I would try to make this long, and well I did! You are lookin' at atleast 2,500 odd something words! And I had this beta checked! You are awesome LovelyLadyJem! So this chapter goes out to ALL THE PEOPLE WHO EVER REVIEWED! You guys know who you are and how completly awesome you guys are! Ok so boring stuff aside, go read the chapter/drabble!

#17

Q is for Quaint

OK so 7 months have passed since the last chapter, I figured "hey let's make the baby more fun." so I did :) besides newborns only sleep, this way a 6 month old demon baby can kinda talk and be more fun! Yay?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, I do however own my ideas and characters.

* * *

It was a fierce staring contest. The first opponent was sitting in a classic built wooden high chair, the other standing in front of it. The battlefield was the Castle's Kitchen, and it was Lunch Time.

Dark jade against cerulean blue, a chubby baby in a pink sun dress with tight black curls held back by a white ribbon gave the magenta haired woman in a matching colored dress a challenge. Each opponent held their fierce looks, never giving in, never relenting.

The woman with the cerulean eyes broke the silence. "Open wide Princess…" a frustrated Anissina tried to coax a 6 month old Ariella to eat. Unfortunately for the castle's inventor and scientist, the stubborn baby wouldn't open her mouth…at all. This was Anissina's 10th attempt to get the baby to eat, she tried funny faces, trying the baby food herself, pretending the spoon was a horse or a boat, but she still wouldn't open her mouth.

'Oh Heika please return soon!' The distressed inventor thought, she volunteered to watch Ariella thinking it would be a breeze, after all she was a woman and women were born with natural mother instincts!

Now as she sat there with a baby who had a Wolfram like smirk, the inventor felt like pulling out her hair. Finally reaching her boiling point Anissina slammed her hands down on the high chair table, looked the baby in the eye and growled out "If you do not eat then I will invent something that will make you eat!" She pounded her fist in her hand as to prove to Ariella that she was serious.

Ariella could only do what a baby does best. Her lips started to tremble, her dark jade eyes watered, and her little face scrunched up. Anissina felt panic rise up in her chest; Ariella opened her tiny mouth and let out a huge scream, and the inventor had no idea what to do, her mother-ish instincts fled from her.

The infant princess started to cry; body shaking screams tore from her tiny lips, and pounded her tiny fists against the top of the high chair. Anissina could only stare in shock, her limbs didn't work, and her genius mind couldn't come up with a solution to fix the problem. Ariella's face was turning an interesting shade of red and her tears wouldn't stop.

The door to the kitchen banged open revealing a disgruntled Uncle. Anissina turned and felt hope rise within her. "Here you make her eat! You are her uncle after all and I have something better to do, such as another invention must be built!" Anissina said as she rushed out the door.

The figure in the doorway raised one eyebrow at the hasty exit of the inventor and turned his attention towards the crying Princess. He calmly strode over to her, lifted Ariella out of her high chair, and cuddled her close to his chest. Years of dealing with a baby Wolfram taught the man how to deal with a temper tantrum.

A gruff voice hushed the baby, shook her slightly, and rocked her to calm down. "What's with the screaming? You look fine to me."

Ariella's crying slowly stopped, soon the baby only made hiccupping noises, she closed her eyes, and snuggled deeper into her Uncle's chest. "Wen" Ariella sighed out, her tiny fingers clutching the material of Gwendal's jacket.

Gwendal smiled a slight smile at his niece and cradled her closer to his chest. 'Cute' was his thought, before his face broke out into a nearly visible blush.

Ariella's stomach rumbled slightly and the girl opened her eyes, scrunched up her nose, and tried to find the source of the noise. Gwendal raised another eyebrow at his niece's quaint antics, reminding him of the Maou.

He decided to look around the kitchen for some new and possible edible baby food. Finding mashed up peas and carrots and a thing of applesauce, he collected his materials, made sure Ariella was comfortable in his arms, and slowly made his way from the kitchen to his office.

Meanwhile Ariella carried on a conversation in baby talk, some gibberish, and some words the stoic mazoku recognized. Words such words like "PaPa" for Yuuri, "Dada" was for Wolfram, "Ta" for Greta, "Wen" was for himself, "Yo" for Yozak, "Gam" for his mother, "Rad" was for Conrad, and that made everyone chuckle when the baby Princess said it.

Gwendal only nodded his head along to look like he was listening intently to watch Ariella was saying. Finally making his way to his office, he some how managed to get the door open, and closed it. Ariella looked at her new surroundings and nodded with satisfaction. "Wen" she said and looked at Gwendal. Her stomach rumbled again and Ariella looked at him, she recognized the containers Gwendal held in his hand. He nodded to himself and settled the Princess down on top of his desk, of course moving his important paper work to the side.

Supporting her back were hand knitted pillows, placed behind them were thick books. Also surrounding her were hand knitted pillows, a few books to keep her from tipping over. Serving as a table Gwendal used a cushion underneath a serving tray from a tea cart.

Opening the containers, no emotion came across his face, if he showed his disgust, he was positive the smart Princess would figure the food gross. He lifted a spoonful of carrot goop and looked at his niece. Deep jade looked back quizzically. Her one eyebrow lifted in imitation from what she saw earlier. Gwendal lifted his eyebrow, never taking his eyes off of Ariella. She opened her mouth to laugh, when suddenly a spoonful of carrot goop was in her mouth.

Gwendal's mouth formed a smirk of pride. He had gotten his stubborn niece to eat, where as the equally stubborn inventor couldn't. Ariella swallowed after a few minuets of debating within herself to spit it back up at her Uncle.

When Gwendal scooped up another spoonful, Ariella whined out a "Wen" and her mouth was once again filled with carrot goop. This continued for 5 minuets and there was no more carrots left in the container. Of course not all the carrots ended up in the Princess's tummy, some ended up all over her chin and face, some on the serving table, and a little on the bib Gwendal managed to sneak on the Princess.

Gwendal went to open the apple sauce when a figure calmly strode into the room. The baby Princess's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands in excitement. "Rad! Rad!" she squealed out.

Kind brown eyes crinkled into a smiling look and a loving smiled came on the man's lips. "Ari, my dear Princess are you behaving yourself for Gwendal?" Conrad asked his orangey face niece, keeping his laughter internal at Gwendal's expense; he didn't want to laugh at the state of the older man's office.

Ariella could only clap her hands and squeal out "Wen!! Rad!!" and she broke out into baby gibberish that no one understood.

"Keeping her entertained?" the brunette asked.

"Hn. Anissina attempted to feed her; I am surprised you didn't hear her screaming all the way from the kitchen." The stoic man said. He felt no need to further explain his actions to his brother. Conrad chuckled and he let his gaze wander back to his niece, who was staring at something on Gwendal's shelf.

A nicely hand knitted cream colored bunny sat on the seasoned warrior's shelf proudly. It was a cute bunny, the one with the legs and arms and big floppy ears. Buttons in the color of sky blue were it's eyes, red stitches made up it's lips and led up to a triangular button of white for it's nose.

It was a gift from Mama Shibuya to Gwendal, and Gwendal cherished it. Ariella stared at it, and then looked at her Uncles who stared at her in fascination. She looked back at the bunny, pointed, and whispered out "Bun." She tore her eyes from the bunny and looked at Conrad and Gwendal. With more force behind her voice she said "Bun."

Both men blinked at her and the fierce little look on her face that reminded them oh so much of Wolfram as a baby.

"Do you want to play with the Bunny?" asked Conrad, confused as to what his niece wanted.

A tiny head full of curls shook her head "No" and said again "Bun." Hoping this time her Uncles understood what she wanted. A confused brunette turned and looked at his brother, hoping he had the answer.

"Ahh, I think she wants the Bunny." A voice said, making both men reach for their swords, stand protectively over their niece and they turned towards the voice.

Both men relaxed and let down their guard. It was Ariella's other Uncle, Shori, and he really didn't pose a threat to the men.

Ariella blinked and looked up at the new comer. "PaPa?" she asked her eyes squinted as to help figure out the stranger. He had black hair and black eyes just like her papa.

Her nose scrunched up and she said again, "PaPa." and shook her head no. Shori chuckled and walked over to the Bunny.

"Is it ok to give this to her? My mother can always make another one." Shori said his voice held the tone of teasing someone. Gwendal's brow furrowed more and a grunt was heard in confirmation.

Ariella's eyes traveled back and forth between the men in the room. She focused once more on Shori and remembered him. "Sh." She said and pointed at him as to prove his point.

Gwendal felt some sort of revenge for the ridiculous name his niece named Shori. Shori blanched at his name. He wasn't even going to attempted to fix Ariella or teach her his name probably. He handed the Bunny to her and shook his head. She reminded him too much of a baby Yuuri and to be truthful it kinda freaked him out. 'She is too cute, just like Yuu-chan was!' The mazoku with the 'brother-complex' thought.

"So Shori, what brings you to Shin Makoku today?" Conrad asked breaking the weird silence in the room. He walked over to his niece and picked her up from the table, cradling her close to his chest. Ariella meanwhile was trying to figure the bunny out, she held it different ways, held it up to the light, and then brought it close to her face. She looked at it suspiciously and looked at Gwendal to make sure it was safe.

"Gwen. Bun." She said hoping her Uncle would understand. The indigo eyed man nodded his approval.

"Ehh I wanted to visit Yuu-chan and get a chance to see my niece again." The young mazoku said. He really just wanted to make sure his Yuu-chan was alright; after all he was his big brother!

"As you can see, Ariella is fine, and Yuuri is spending time with Wolfram." Gwendal growled out, wishing the annoying man would go away.

And before Shori could even speak his reply to the grumpy mazoku, two figures busted into the room. Ariella laughed and kicked against Conrad.

"PaPa! Dadada!" The baby yelled out, excitement in seeing her parents. Wolfram rushed over to his daughter and took her from Conrad's arms.

"Oh my Ariella how I missed you!" Wolfram gushed out, cradled his daughter close to his chest, and began tickling and kissing her while being over dramatic as if he spent weeks away from her, when it was only a couple of hours. Yuuri chuckled at his husband's antics and then stopped when he saw Shori.

"Shori what are you doing here?" The annoyed Maou asked. He could just feel a headache coming on, 'Geez. I just had a GREAT morning with Wolfram, and he shows up to ruin my day.' The Maou thought.

"It's big brother Yuu-chan! And I came to see my niece." Shori growled out.

Not liking the spot light being stolen from her and for being tired, Ariella began to cry in Wolfram's arms. Wolfram tried to hush her, but couldn't get her to stop. He sent a glare to the arguing brothers and left the room.

"She is probably tired from her interesting lunch today" Conrad said, "Shori why don't you stay for dinner? We always have extra and it would give you time to spend with both Yuuri and Ariella."

Yuuri shot a heated glare towards his god father. 'Please, please don't accept!' Yuuri prayed.

Shori shook his head "No" and said "No thanks for the offer, but when Yuuri and Wolfram bring Ariella and Greta to see Mama again, I can spend time with them then." While saying this Shori's glasses did the weird glint thing that Murata's glasses do.

Yuuri almost felt like fainting but managed to squawk out "Are you leaving now?"

Shori nodded, "I can show myself out Yuu-chan, I hope to see you soon." And with that Shori left and made his way to the nearest water source.

Yuuri felt some sort of relief and turned towards his brother in-laws. "Thank you for watching her today, although I thought Anissina was watching her…"the Maou said as his thoughts trailed off, and with a final look at the two men, he left to go join his husband and his daughter in the nursery.

Leaving Conrad and Gwendal to stare at each other, with the clearing of his throat Conrad announced "Alright, I think I will go find Yozak." And with that the brunette left.

Gwendal sighed and sat down in his seat. He took out his knitting needles and yarn, and he began to knit another stuff bunny for his niece. He decided later he would make Anissina clean up his office; after all she lost the bet the two of them had! He managed to feed the picky Princess with no mother-like instincts, where as Anissina couldn't! Oh yes victory was sweet for the gray haired man with a messy office.

* * *

Woot woot!! Awesome! Yay ok tell me what you think! Figured I would throw in some family members and yes I know a little Shori bashing, but I mean he is a little weird and doesn't get enough attention, so I figured let's bring him in!

Thank you reviewers, trust me I will make a big deal out of those who did review!


End file.
